the girls get registered
by ww2killer
Summary: ever since the innocent at the beach the girls have been training to take on the group of cat girls that attacked them but funco didn't expect a new problem but they may be able to help the girls but it may go bad too.
1. Chapter o coming soon

This is ww2killer with a new fanfiction first chapter coming soon hope you enjoy this upotte story i don't own the show

But i do own by OC's R&R


	2. Chapter 1 the rough riders

This is ww2killer with a new fanfiction first chapter coming soon hope you enjoy this upotte story i don't own the show

But i do own by OC's R&R

right now its a peaceful day the cherry trees leafs peddles are blowing in the breeze and walking up down the street a dark figure appears with a bag hanging on his left is walking down the street as he's walking he looks up to sees up a temple where a festival is going on

''hm I guess I should have some fun since I did come to japan''

he starts walking up the stairs and sees everybody having fun at booths and kids having fun until

''aw man I missed again''

our figure looks to see two kids at a shooting booth trying to gat a prize

little girl ''one more try''

the little boy shoots and knocks over the video game player prize

little boy ''yeah I got it''

booth man ''sorry kid you have knock down both boxes to get it''

little girl ''what that's not fair''

our figure narrows his eyes and walks over to the kids

''hey what seems to be the problem''

booth man ''no problem its just rules''

''all right give me a chance''

off in a distance we see a familiar girl is walking along to see our boys getting ready to shoot

''wow deja vu its just like when I met sensei a year ago''

our girl walks over to the booth

''all right lets let lead fly''

our mystery figure loads up the small pellets in the gun and clocks it from the back and gets in a firing stands and he does it perfect

he pulls the trigger but then turns around and shoots in the opposite side

little boy ''man you suck''

booth man ''ha ha ha that's the wrong way''

''wait for it''

the pellet then its a pole then a balloon and goes in a fan and comes back and hits the box with the stands underneath it shocking the kids, the booth man and our girl

''well do I win''

booth man ''no I know you are from the school around here''

''sorry jack ass but I don't attend any school around here I just have skill''

booth man ''well you have a deal you be able to shoot 10 prizes in 20 seconds you win everything''

''deal''

20

one prize down

19

two prizes down

18

three prizes down

17

four prizes down

16

five prizes down

15

six prizes down

14

seven prizes down

13

eight prizes down

12

nine prizes down

11

our figure then smiles and turns slightly to the left and hits a pole and knocks down three boxes at the same time

everybody at the booth were shocked

''well I'll take every thing now

a few minutes later

little boy ''thank you mister last year some man did the same thing but didn't win any thing''

''well you just enjoy yourselves now go on''

the kids walk away with a bag of prizes our mystery boy and familiar girl walk away from the booth with no prizes just empty shelves

''so who are I usually don't get pretty girls fallowing me''

''well what you did for those kids was so nice and thankful I it the same thing but he wouldn't give me the prize for those kids''

''well I had conmen and I like making kids happy so you may be''

''oh...uh I'm Funco''

''ok well Funco do you know where this place is''

he pulls out a peace of paper with a drawn up map

Funco ''oh yeah come to think about it its to my school''

''well thank you I'll see you sometime''

Funco ''yeah see yah''

he starts to walk away

Funco ''uh...what...wait aw I never got his name''

so Funco starts to walk away and the sun starts to set

the next day we go to class 2A to see Elle, Ichiroku, and Sig siting around her seat

Ichiroku ''hey Funco did you hear the news''

Funco ''huh what news''

Sig ''well after that innocent with that group of cat girls that attacked us on our practice trip''

Funco 'that's right those guns that fought us ever since that night we have been training more in case they show their ugly barrels again'

Funco said in her thoughts

Ichiroku ''well the school is going to get some transfer students from America here''

Funco ''transfer students''

Funco then remembers the guy she was with

Funco 'maybe he was a transfer'

she thought of in her head

Funco well when are they coming and how many are coming''

Funco then feels a tugging on her shirt and turns to Elle

Elle ''they said thirteen''

Sig ''and that theirs going to be a live video announcement to see what guns they are today''

Ichiroku ''what to you think they look like because some say their guys or at least some of them''

just then sensei walked in (anime gives no name)

Sensei ''ok class settle down I have news we will be going for a special announcement so lets go and line up and move out''

class ''yes sir''

a few minutes later all seishou academy students are at the assembly the elementary, middle, and high schoolers

Funco is siting near her friends Ichiroku, Sig, Elle, Ichihachi, Galil and right in the top row from them is Aug, Tei, and Mimi

the lights go out and principal Springfield walks to the stands and the spot light hits him

Principal Springfield ''good event students now as you know on a school trip our students were attacked by an unknown group of other students and as you know four of your fellow class mates had hold their grounds a fought back but we still need a little more support for our school and student safety so right now we will be showing a live video of our jungle battle field lets begin with our middle school sorry elementary we are still in search for your new students let the show begin''

the projector lights up ad shows the jungle theme battle field (note: the shooters will be hitting practice moving and non moving cardboard targets)

the live video starts playing on the screen showing targets their are in different locations with painted people on then

theirs a group of 5 moving through the jungle just then bullets start fly from in front of then taking out their heads and arms the figure then disappears in the shadows

''outer guards taken out move in''

in a different location their is a building three guards on the ground just then their hit and lose their heads

''guards are down you are clear''

''right were moving in''

two figures move in to the building and one shoots hitting 5 targets the other then moves up one floor and takes out 4 targets the other moves up and hits 6 targets they reach the top floor and find targets of the enemy and civilizes they shoot out the enemy's

''well we have threats and non threats in the last room''

''hey sharp eyes you out their''

''let me guess hit the lights''

the figure outside sets up and shoots the lights from outside and the two inside shoot out the threat targets

''alright ladies lets hit the last location over''

''right how are you doing you two is the cliff camp hit over''

''yes we hit them good after this can I get a treat pleeese''

''culm down wolf cub, how are you 3 doing have you taken care of the base camp over''

''yes we took them out were about half way to the last point over''

back at the assembly

Funco ''wow these people are good''

Ichiroku ''they are sooooo coool I can't wait till they get here I hope theirs at least one cute guy''

Sig ''it could be boys working with girls so you better hope they are not all taken''

Funco 'I feel I heard one of their voices'

Funco thought trying to remember

back to the live fee

''all right boss man were here where are you over''

''yeah we are all out how many tit you it I have 18 kills i'm in with the most hits''

just then a big group of targets pop out from the bushes

''huh aw crap a freakier ambush''

just then their is a huge rate of fire from high up the hill mowing down the targets

the group is swished cheesed and nothing left till one try's to get up but is shot in the head quickly

''hey your luck I saved your asses and I counted that was 23 I win this time''

''aw you son of a gun well lets give a special salute to Seishou Academy''

team code name rough riders ''we are happy to sever and protect the innocent HO RAW''

every student starts to cheer and clapping

Principle Springfield ''well that was a video feed but its wasn't a live feed''

everybody then sound confused

Principle Springfield ''Seishou Academy THE ROUGH RIDERS let me introduce you to

(DAF)

male HK416

Type - Assault Rifle

Place of origin - Germany

Manufacturer - Hecker & Koch

Cartridge - 5.56x45 mm NATO

Designed - 2004

Produced - 2005 - present

(TYPHOON)

male TYPE 81

Type - Assault Rifle

Place of origin - China

Manufacturer -

Cartridge - 7.62x39 mm

designed - 1971

produced -

(VICE)

male VHS

Type - Assault Rifle

Place of origin - Croatia

Manufacturer - HS Produkt

Cartridge - 5.56x45 mm NATO

Designed - 2005

Produced - 2009 - Present

(IMBEL)

male IMBEL IA2

Type - Carbine, Assault, sniper rifle

Place of origin - Brazil

Manufacturer - IMBEL

Cartridge - 5.56x45 mm NATO 7.62x51 mm NATO

Designed - 2008

Produced - 2012 - Present

(ARKADIY)

male AK-47

Type - Assault rifle

Place of origin- Soviet Union

Manufacturer - IZHMASH and various others including NORINCO

Cartridge - 7.62x39 mm

Designed - 1946 - 1948

Produced - 1949 - 1959

(EFE)

male G36-E

Type - Assault Rifle

Place of origin - Germany

Manufacturer - Heckler & Koch

Cartridge - 5.56x45 mm NATO

Designed - 1990 - 1995

Produced - 1996 - Present

(MAS)

male FMMAS

Type - Assault Rifle

Place of origin - France

Manufacturer - NEXTER

Cartridge - 5.56x45 mm NATO

Designed - 1967 - 1971

Produced - 1981 - Present

(SCAR)

male FN SCAR-L

Type - Assault Rifle

Place of origin - Belgium & United States

Manufacturer - FNH USA

Cartridge - 5.56x45 mm NATO

Designed -

Produced - 2004 - present

(CARSON)

male M4A1 CARBINE

Type - Assault Rifle

Place of origin - United States

Manufacturer - COLT DEFENCE

Cartridge - 5.56x45 mm NATO

Designed -

Produced - 1994 - present

name (SAW)

male M249 SAW

Type - Light Machine Gun

Place of origin - United States

Manufacture - FABRIQUE

Cartridge - 5.56x45 mm NATO

Designed - 1976

Produced - late 1970s - present

Saw ''thank you everybody we are honored to be your class mates''

they all solute

Funco 'aw that's him the guy I met yesterday he's a saw'

Sig ''hey what's up Funco''

Funco ''huh oh nothing, nothing at all''

Funco tells her with a little worried tone in her voice

this is the end of chapter 1 R&R


	3. Chapter 3 moving in

Chapter 2 Moving in

This is chapter two hope you enjoy it R&R

last time Funco and her friends have seen the new student guns a team of males with good training and she met the leader

Right now the schools are still in the assembly getting ready to see the high school snipers three of them right now principle Springfield is getting ready

Principle Springfield ''ok I'm glad you enjoyed our new comers now it is time for the high schools turn lets begin

The screen turns on and the video plays

We see cardboard targets on the building windows and on the roof till

7 targets go down with their heads knocked off

''window threats have been taken out move in''

''right over and out''

One figure moves and the figure on tree shoots the 4 targets on the roof

The figure inside took out the 5 targets and moves out

A few minutes later

''ok sparky we took care of the normal targets have you located the special target''

''that would be a negative I can't find the targets what about you''

Just the BOOM bang bang bang bang bang

The two figures look to see a tank and three jeeps with .50 Cal's on top

''we found your targets''

''so have I''

Just then from the dark jungle tree tops flashes out as 5 bullets fly in to targets

Three hit the jeeps the other two his the weak points of the tank and blow it up

''you could have told up you were lying on your position''

''aw come on I thought you liked to lie all the time''

''well lets give out duties to the girls of Seishou Academy

Yeam code name (SHARP EYES)

(Dragon)

male DRAGUNOV

Type - Sniper Rifle

Place of origin - Soviet Union

Manufacturer - IZHMASH ORDNANCE FACTORIES ORGANIATION NORINCO

Cartridge - 7.62x54 mmR

Designed - 1958 - 1863

Produced - 1963 - Present

(Doc)

male DSE - 1

Type - Bolt Action Rifle

Place of origin - Germany

Manufacturer - DSE PRECISOIN GMD H

Cartridge - .308 .300 Winchester magnum .338 Lapua Magnum

Designed -

Produced - 2000 - present

(Brat)

male Barrett M82

Type - Anti - materiel Rifle

Place of origin - United States

Manufacturer - Barrett Firearms Manufacturers

Cartridge - .50 BMG

Designed - 1980

Produced - 1982 - Present

The students clapped as the sharp eyes came out and joined with the rough riders

Principle Springfield ''alright everybody you'll be able to meet your new classmates later come on boys I'll show you to your sleeping quarters''

Saw ''all right lets move riders''

Funco looks at Saw as he moves out with his unit

Soon the whole group of girls at together Funco, Ichiroku, Sig, Elle, Ichihachi, Galil, Aug, Tei and Mimi

Ichiroku ''so...what you girls think of those guys''

Sig ''what are you getting''

Ichiroku ''aw come on guy I notices a few blushes out of you guys I saw on you faces''

All girls ''awww...umm...well''

They all say while blushing and the sweat mark on their heads and Ichiroku with a 'I was right look on her face'

Tei ''so you think they cane help us since you guys fought those cat girls''

Galil ''oh I want to get my hands on them they hurt Ichihachi grrrrr''

Ichihachi ''easy girl we'll get them back''

Ichihachi pat's Galil's head

The girls walk through the hall to where the sleep and go in to Funco's room to talk

Funco ''why don't were all go to my place and talk in peace''

Just then Funco turns a corner and bumps in to someone

Funco ''ow why don't you watch...where...your...going''

Funco is shocked to see her in the arms of Saw

Saw ''oh I'm sorry are you ok''

Funco ''y-yeah I'm ok...oh''

Inciroku ''oooh Funco your so forward making the first move how sweet''

Ichiroku joking about

She quickly panics and pushes her self away with a red face

Sig ''what are you doing her''

Tei ''yeah this place is for girls''

Mimi ''maybe trying to peek at us huh''

Mimi says in a angry tone pulling out her HK33E and points it at him

Daf ''easy easy no need for bullets miss hottie''

Mimi ''the name is Mimi so if you want to keep your parts together then don't call me hottie''

Daf ''oh ok don't worrier about it...''

Mimi starts to walk back to the group

Daf ''don't worrier sweetheart''

Mimi ''grrrr awww your dead scrap''

Mimi then goes running after Daf while shooting down at his feet and the rest of their groups laughing

Galil ''Ichihachi can we go and play''

Imbel ''yeah you too Efe you said we can go and play

Imbel has ears and a tail like Galil but hair is a mix of black and white hair and fur on his tail

Ichihachi ''well its looks like you have a similar situation as me''

Efe ''well Imbel is a tough gun but a hand full but I have to take care of this pup''

Ichihachi ''well Galil got attached to me after a match but I still love having her with me its like having a fun family member''

Funco ''so what are you guys doing here I want to know since Mimi went off chasing your friend''

Saw ''huh oh...yeah well principle Springfield said that were going to be your roommates''

The girls ''WHAT''

Scar ''yeah he says just in case of an attack the way we heard on what happen to you they may attack you here or somewhere else so we were given rooms''

Saw ''I'll give out the names''

Saw ''DAF GET BACK HERE AND BRING YOUR FRIEND OVER HERE''

Daf is still running from Mimi and he turns to the group an hits the ground and Ichihachi and Galil holding Mimi back to cool off

Saw ''ok Daf you will be with Mimi''

Mimi ''WHAT HE'S MY ROOMMATE''

Daf ''hey I'm not that bad will get along just great right sweetheart''

Mimi ''grrrr uh fine but call me something else I'll shoot bullets in you you'll be die''

Daf ''noted''

Saw ''so Aug and Tei''

Aug ''huh y-yes I'm Aug''

Tei ''Awww come on Aug show some spine and I'm Tei''

Saw ''ok you two will be with Vice and Typhoon right men''

Vice ''yes sir''

Typhoon ''Yes sir''

Saw ''ok aw so I take it your Ichihachi and Galil''

Ichihachi ''huh oh yes sir''

Saw ''please no sir huh''

Saw look down to see Galil and Imbel on his leg

Imbel ''oh please Saw I want to be with Galil''

Galil ''yeah and I want to be with the Imbel''

They give puppy like eyes

Saw ''alright you two I was going to both you together you do Efe you and Ichihachi''

Efe ''right sir''

Saw ''now can you get these love pup off my legs''

Efe ''Imbel off now come on''

Ichihachi ''you too Galil why don't you go play with you new friend''

So they let go

Saw ''aw ok it says their will be a third person wit you so lets see Arkadiy you'll join them''

Arkadiy ''right''

Ichihachi ''so who's the third''

Saw don't know but the person will be here tomorrow''

Saw ''so that would leave Elle, Ichiroku, Sig, and Funco right''

Funco ''y-yes''

Saw ''well four of us together''

Saw ''it'll be me with Scar, Carson and Mas''

Ichiroku ''so you four guys are going to sleep in the same rooms with us''

Carson ''yes I can already see some future couples right guys''

Girls ''SHUT UP CARSON''

Carson ''oh come on girls their the same number of us''

Saw ''that enough Romeo well we should all help you girls move in with us right men''

Riders ''RIGHT''

So everyone helped each other

Mimi with Daf

Aug and Tei with Vice and Typhoon

Ichihachi, Galil and unknown person with Efe, Imbel and Arkatiy

And lastly

Funco, Ichiroku, Sig and Elle with Saw, Carson, Scar, and Mas

Soon everybody is setting down and hitting the sack

In the morning the sun rises and seekes through the window and hits Funco's eyes

Funco ''auuu its morning aw just five more minutes''

She lays her head back in her pillow but feels its harder more firmer she looks up to see what it is she is curled up in bet with Saw

Funco ''AWWWW''

Funco's scream had woken everybody even in the other rooms and everybody was in the same position

Girl's ''AWWWWWWW''

All the boys pull out their guns and so to the girls

then everybody come out of their rooms

Scar ''what is it the enemy''

Carson ''I don't know I don't see any cats''

Girls ''oh boys''

the boys turn to see the girls really angry''

Girl's ''WHAT WERE YOU PERVERTS DOING IN OUR BEDS''

Saw ''what to you mean I was in bed alone''

Funco ''oh well I was In my bed till I woke up with you so I guess you didn't come in my bed''

Ichiroku ''that's right the same with me''

Sig ''the same here''

Elle ''...'' she nods her head yes

Aug ''yeah me too''

Tei ''yeah I was in me too''

Ichihachi ''same with me''

Galil ''not me''

Mimi ''strange the same with me''

Boys ''yeah you girls were in our beds''

Galil ''hey guys I smell something familiar''

She said smelling the air

''HAHAHAHAHAHAHA I CAN'T HOLD IT IN''

Galil ''NO WAY''

Ichihachi ''you now who it is Galil''

Galil ''yeah the best person ever right...Sako''

Girls ''WHAT''

Sako ''hey girl I missed yeah even you Funco''

Funco just stood frozen remembering what happen between her and Sako during the tournament with her first kiss

Ichiroku ''so why are you here elf ears''

Sako ''well while I was by my self again I ran in to this''

She then pulled out a cat mask from her bag and its similar to the ones the cat girls had on

everybody was in shocked

Sako ''and inside a note''

On the other side the mask had written on it saying :

THE STORM IS RISING AGAIN TAKE COVER SURVIVE OR DIE BE READY ONCE MORE FOR A FIGHT THIS TIME NO MERCY''

Everybody was in shock

Saw ''well looks like we better talk to the other's about this we better get ready for their 'storm''

Girl's ''right''

Boy's ''right''

this is the end of chapter 2 R&R


End file.
